Un adiós para un nuevo comienzo
by kalun.gengchul
Summary: Helga se siente atrapada entre los recuerdos de un amor perdido. Había perdido a Arnold en la selva. No había conseguido salvarlo y había muerto. Sin embargo pronto se dará cuenta que hay un misterio en torno a aquel chico cuyo parecido a Arnold era increíble. Un caso por resolver.
1. Chapter 1

Notas de autor: espero que sea de su agrado.

Summary: Después de una enorme perdida a veces sientes que es imposible recuperarte. Helga lo siente así. Que seguirá por siempre hundida en aquellos recuerdos. "Me gusta tu moño" Suplicaba no recordar más esa frase. Justo entonces conoce a un joven que le recuerda a su tormento. ¿Porque la vida la odiaba tanto?.

Disclaimer: Es bastante obvio que nada me pertenece ¿verdad?.

* * *

 **Prologo.**

 _"¡Criminal! Están muy cerca de atraparnos, tenemos que hacer algo ¡Pronto!" suplico una jovencita de cabellera rubia a sus dos acompañantes. Los tres corrían de un peligro acechante, a pesar de sus descachas ropas y sus tenis rotos no paraban en el frio ni en el agua. Seguían corriendo ya que su vida si dependía de ello._

 _Un hombre adulto moreno de cabello corto, pantalones cortos, camiseta de color azul y un chaleco rasgado en la parte de la manga derecha. El otro un chico de cabellera rubia y pelo corto. Sus enormes y hermosas esmeraldas resplandecían con la obscuridad de la noche._

 _"Tal vez deberíamos..." Pero fueron interrumpidos por un grupo de hombres armados. La rubia miro a su alrededor, al menos 5 hombres los rodeaban. Estaban por ser capturados, sin pensarlo mucho tomo la mano del joven rubio y comenzó a arrastrarlo lo más rápido que pudo. No iba a permitir que nada le pasará. Estaba decidida a hacer cualquier cosa con tan de protegerlo. Sólo tenía una opción para salvarse de esta, pero tenía que hacerlo en el momento adecuado. Si era suficientemente perseverante e inteligente seguramente podría sacar a ambos de esta incómoda situación. Noto que un par de hombres se acercaban demasiado cerca de ellos abrió su bolso y saco un pequeño artefacto que lanzo contra los hombres que los perseguían. No respires le había dicho a Arnold._

 _Aunque los perdieron por algunos minutos, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que volvieran a acorralarlos. Esta vez sin salida alguna. Estaban en la cima de un acantilado. Sintió que la mano del chico la apretaba con más fuerza y se giro. Hacía rato que habían perdido a Eduardo. Esto no podía ser una buena señal. Y las ideas se le estaban acabando. ¡Piensa niña, piensa! Se repetía en su mente como una queja desesperanzada._

 _"Vamos chicos cooperen con nosotros y los dejaremos ir" decía una figura de entre las sombras, no podían verlo pero sabían perfectamente de quien se trataba._

 _"¡Nunca!" Arnold fue el primero en responder. Su rostro luciendo lleno de valor y coraje a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban. Casi podría haber sonreído deleitada de verlo. Oh su amado Arnold siempre tan correcto y perfecto. Pero ahora estaban en una situación de vida o muerte así que sus neuronas debían trabajar en como sacarlos de ahí y no en apreciar al hermoso rubio de ojos esmeraldas y cabeza de balón._

 _"¿No ven que no tienen otra salida?" el hombre estaba disfrutando mucho ese espectáculo. Iba a matarlos incluso si le entregaban el corazón. Pero jugar con sus pequeñas y quebradizas mentes era algo que quería saborear hasta el ultimo instante._

 _"¿Quieren el corazón?" pregunto al fin l rubia. Era un poco apresurado su plan, pero no podía permitir que Arnold corriera más riesgos. "Atrápame bastardo" Y con eso salió corriendo entre los árboles. Tal vez su ingenua mente de 10 años le había hecho creer que la sombra correría tras de ella y dejaría olvidado al rubio. Tal vez había sido su incontable estupidez, pero al escuchar un grito a sus espaldas. Supo que había cometido un error. Un error que jamás podría perdonarse._

 _Arnlold colgaba de entre unas lianas, apenas sosteniéndose para no caer por el acantilado. Su respiración se corto, su amado estaba en un riesgo inegable. Por su culpa. Por haber corrido sin asegurarse que le siguiera. Por ella y sólo por ella._

 _Corrió con fuerza y logro esquivar a un par de hombres que intentaron taclearla. Se encontró frente a frente contra la sombra. Que no era más que un hombre de estatura promedio que usaba una capucha para cubrir su rotro y en realidad su poder se basaba en que era un genio para manipular mentes._

 _"¡Déjalo en paz!" Había gritado con toda la fuerza que le quedaba. ¿Dónde estaba el resto?. Una advertencia por parte de Arnold le hizo darse cuenta que la liana estaba rompiéndose. Pero esa distracción le costó ser atrapada por uno de los secuaces. Forcejeo lo más que pudo pero ya no pudo zafarse._

 _"¡Suéltenla!" Ese era Arnold gritando por su bienestar. Helga sonrió a pesar de la situación. El era el que estaba en mayor peligro y ahí estaba preocupándose por ella._

 _"¡Quiétenle el corazón!" Trato de resistirse un poco más pero era inútil y pudo ver como se lo arrebataban del cuello. Lagrimas de frustración se asomaron por la comisura de sus ojos, su cuerpo se contraía de ira bajo el agarre de aquel musculo y torneado cuerpo. Y sabía que todo estaba perdido. No podía mover ni un solo dedo gracias a la gran masa de músculos que tenía encima._

 _"Ahora mátenla..¡AGH!" La sombra caía tendido por un ataque certero a la espalda de Eduardo. Aquel ataque había logrado sorprender al resto provocándolos quedarse petrificados unos segundos, comprobándolo Helga sintió que el agarre sobre sus hombros se relajo y aprovecho el momento para deshacerse de su prisión y golpear al sujeto en la quijada y después en su parte intima. El hombre calló al suelo chillando de dolor. Ella no reparo en mirarlo por segunda vez para correr a ayudar a Arnold._

 _El rubio alzo el rostro. Clavando aquellas hermosas esmeraldas sobre ellas. -"¡Voy a ayudarte a subir Arnold!"- Le había gritado mientras le extendía la mano. El rubio asintió y trato de alcanzarla. No había miedo en los ojos de Arnold. Únicamente confianza, confianza en que aquella chica le salvaría. Como en todas las ocasiones anteriores que el corría peligro, ella siempre lo sacaba._

 _Sólo un poco más, un par de centímetros más. Las yemas de sus dedos se rosaban con desesperación. Un apresurado y sutil pero urgente roce. Cada vez que lo hacían un calor inundaba su pecho. Un poco más por favor. Sólo un poco. Arnold alzo el rostro y pudo darse cuenta de dos cosas. En aquellos milisegundos antes de enfrentarse a lo inevitable. La primera era que había sido un estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta de la maravillosa chica que siempre le había socorrido, de lo hermosa que era, de lo increíble y valiente y por sobre todo. Por no haberse dado cuenta a tiempo que la amaba y que ahora no podría decírselo nunca más. Y eso lo llevaba al segundo punto. El estaba por morir._

 _"Adiós Helga" Alcanzo a murmurar antes de que la liana terminara de romperse y el cayera por el acantilado sin que la rubia pudiera hacer nada por detener su letal caída. La chica grito su nombre infinidad de veces, lloro, pataleo, forcejeo contra los brazos amigos que le impedían lanzarse tras de él._

 _Y así lo ultimo que podía ver eran esas esmeraldas que se alejaban de ella._

* * *

"¡Helga!" Escucho que le llamaban por milésima vez en el día y abrió los ojos para toparse con un par de perlas negras. Observo a su alrededor, no estaba en la selva, no estaba en san Lorenzo ni tampoco tenía 10 años. Estaba en su cuarto en Hillwood con 17 años de vida. Y a su lado estaba su compañero de clases y amigo de infancia.

"¿Se puede saber que haces en mi habitación cabeza de capillo?" Otra vez ese sueño, ese tormentoso, maldito, ponzoñoso, lastimero y despreciable sueño.

Ese sueño que le recordaba como una película que se repetía una y otra vez aquel miserable día. Del día en que la única cosa en este mundo que le hacía feliz había desaparecido. De como su maldita incompetencia había provocado que la única persona que la había notado tuviera un fatídico desenlace. Y todo era su culpa.

"Vamos tarde a clase. Tienes 5 minuto para cambiarte o tendré que forzarte yo mismo" La rubia le lanzo una mirada asesina, pero el simplemente se encogió de hombros. Sabiendo que Helga detestaba que la apresuraran y que además de todo invadieran su espacio personal.

"¿No se molesta tu novia que entres a la habitación de una chica mientras ella está durmiendo?" Le escupió, aunque en cierta forma obedeciendo y dirigiéndose al closet. Si Geraldo estaba ahí significaba que de verdad iba muy tarde. Realmente no tardo mucho, tomo lo primero que encontró y lo lanzo sobre la cama. Unos jeans de color azul claro y una blusa tipo polo de color rosa.

"Phoebe fue la que dijo que hiciera lo necesario por sacarte de esa cama" Respondió cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa triunfante. Ella simplemente rodo los ojos. Típico de Phoebe, desde el incidente de San lorenzo no la habían dejado ni a sol ni a sombra. Casi colocándole a Gerald como niñero y guardaespaldas permanente. Por dios ya no era una niña de 10 años.

Estaba tan sumergida en sus quejas internas contra su mejor amiga que no noto cuando Gerald ya estaba por salir, sólo deteniéndose un segundo para mirarla una vez más.

Arnold había muerto durante el viaje a San Lorenzo, mientras protegían el corazón de los ojos verdes. Había sido un golpe muy fuerte para todos, Arnold era amigo importante que todos apreciaban, no había nadie pero absolutamente nadie que no hubiera llorado su partida en todo Hillwood. Era un héroe, un buen estudiante y un buen amigo. Y por supuesto su partida había roto el corazón de todos pero nadie había sufrido tanto como él y Helga. El resto salió adelante con el pasar de los meses, pero Gerald y Helga no. Y a pesar de que ya habían pasado 6 años desde aquello -casi siete-. Aún tenían pesadillas sobre aquello. Y sin embargo, ni siquiera él podía comparar el dolor que sentía con el de Helga. Era como si Helga la vieja Helga que conocían también hubiera muerto ese día. Ahora era sólo una sombra.

"Helga sé lo difícil que es para ti" comenzó a decir. Su mano presionando la perilla de la puerta y su mirada perdida en el infinito. "Arnold era mi mejor amigo y eso no cambiara. Lo recordare por siempre. Como el chico optimista y alegre que tenía un escaso sentido de la realidad" Helga no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa ante aquella declaración, pero casi de inmediato se esfumo al escuchar que el moreno seguía hablando. " Pero creo que es tiempo de que lo dejes ir-Que lo dejemos ir."-Se corrigió. -"El no querría que ni tu ni yo viviéramos siempre en el pasado. En un pasado que no podemos cambiar ni mejorar." Ella no respondió. "Por eso no pienso dejarlo libre y creo que deberías hacer lo mismo. Es tiempo de que sigamos nuestras vidas" Y sin decir más salió de la habitación. Helga le agradeció mentalmente al sentir que la energía de sus piernas había sido drenada. Cayendo sin reparo sobre sus rodillas. Justo como aquella vez -pensó con amargura.-

Ella no podía, no podía olvidarlo. Gerald no lo entendía, nadie podía entenderlo. Ella era la culpable de todo. Ella Helga G Pataki no pudo protegerlo.

Lagrimas saldas y amargas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas sin que hubiera fuerza capaz de detenerlas. Arnold era un imbécil, un imbécil por haberse ido, por haberla dejado a ella y a todos los que la amaban. A sus padres que acababan de encontrar y poco después tuvieron que encontrarse con la terrible noticia de volverlo a perder. Esta vez para siempre.

* * *

"¿Estás segura de que esto es lo mejor?" Pregunto Phoebe a su amiga de toda la vida.

"Positivo Phoebs. No puedo seguir aquí."Se sincero ante la mirada de tristeza de su única y mejor amiga de toda la vida. -"Todo me recuerda a él y como dicen ustedes. Creo que es justo para el cabeza de balón que lo deje ir. "-suspiro pesadamente. -"Además si vuelve a ocurrir lo del otro día seguro mis padres me enviarían a un psiquiátrico" Sonrió cínicamente. A pesar de estar hablando de otra ruptura emocional que había tenido hace apenas unas semanas. Tras perseguir a un joven rubio jurando que era Arnold y que había regresado. Resultando en casi ser arrollada por un camión en su fallido intento de buscar a alguien que ya no estaba más. Por mucho que le llorará. Arnold se había ido.

Era tiempo que lo asimilara.

"Te vamos a extrañar Pataki" La rubia se giro a ver a su otro acompañante. Helga no podía estar más agradecida con ese par. Phoebe por ser siempre su amiga fiel desde pre escolar y Gerald por estar ahí con ella desde que ambos habían perdido a un gran ser querido.

"No te pongas cursi cabeza de cepillo"

"Llámanos en cuanto estés en casa" La rubia giro los ojos pero asintió.

"De acuerdo mamá"

"¿Olga te acompañara?" Pregunto Phoebe ignorando el comentario burlón y desviando su mirada a la otra rubia que se encontraba facturando las maletas e imprimiendo los boletos de avión.

"Si al parecer Bob no quiso arriesgarse que su hija la loca corriera por las calles de Londres asaltando a cuanto joven rubio con cabeza de forma anormal se encontrara creyendo que era su amor de la infancia" Dijo un una sonrisa. Ambos le miraron con simpatía. "Agh odio cuando me miran así. Estaré bien. ¿Si?" pero era mentira, si se alejaba ahora es porque quería dejar de ser una carga, más que por que quisiera olvidarse de _él._ Rara vez replicaba ese nombre.

"Helga trata de olvidar..."

"No. Por favor ya no quiero hablar de eso. Prometo que hare lo mejor posible, regresare pronto y verán que ya habré dejado este agujero en el que me estoy consumiendo. Pero no hables de él. No ahora." Ambos chicos parecieron comprender y le dieron un fuerte abrazo. Ellos ambos, simplemente querían lo mejor para ella.

"Cuídate" Murmuro el moreno extendiéndole una sonrisa. Ella respondió de la única forma que sabía hacerlo, golpeándole el hombro.

"Ya te dije que nada de cursilerías." Entonces fue llamada por Olga. Era tiempo de abordar.

"Nos vemos Phoebs, cabello de espagueti":

Y así sin mas se dirigió a la zona de chequeo. Despidiendo así su anterior vida y a sus muy queridos amigos. Y a ese amor que la abandono, que la dejo rota por dentro.

"Adiós cabeza de balón" Murmuro al vació. Una lagrima traicionera se dejo escapar de su mejilla izquierda.

"De verdad espero que este bien, Gerald. Ha sufrido tanto desde aquello..." chilló la menudita chica mientras un par de fuertes y masculinos brazos rodeaba sus hombros. "Sé que es egoísta, pero como deseo que lo olvide" murmuro entre sollozos. Gerald no pudo más que asentir. Por mucho que amaba a su viejo amigo, no podía evitar sentir lo mismo. Era tiempo de que Helga fuera feliz. Ya eran 7 años y ella seguía sin poder sonreír, sin poder dejar de mirar la luna suspirando por alguien que no va a regresar. Sin poder discernir entra la realidad y sus sueños.

"Regresa pronto Hell" murmuro para si mismo al ver que la chica rubia se desaparecía tras las puertas de migración.

 _Adiós cabeza de balón._

* * *

 _Notas finales. ¿Y bien? Espero que empezara bien. No estaba segura si empezar este fic o comenzar otro que tengo en mente. Pero yolo xD_

 _Comencé_ _otro fanfic pero no estoy muy convencida de publicarlo. ¿Les gustaría leer un fanfic donde quienes terminan reuniendo a Hel y Arnold son sus hijos? Una versión de ellos mismos pero en sus hijos y terminan re encontrándose por ellos?. Ah xD que raro suena._

 _¿Reviews? :3_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de autor:** Bien antes que nada quiero hablar sobre los pensamientos de Helga-3 años que pueden ser un poco crudos. Y pensarían que un niño de 3 años no piensa así. Pero se sorprenderían. Yo he escuchado a un niño de 3 años hablar de esa forma. "Mi mamá no tiene tiempo para mi por que esta con su novio". "Quisiera vivir con mi abuela. Ella me quiere más". De verdad, lo he escuchado y no exagero. Es algo muy crudo de escuchar.

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: Let me stay**

 **Seis meses después Londres, Inglaterra . . .**

El clima era muy diferente a Hillwood, en Londres siempre o casi siempre estaba nublado o lloviendo, con temperaturas bastantes más frescas que en su antiguo hogar. Se dio cuenta que si bien le encantaba ese clima, comenzaba a deprimirla. Por que ella sí que amaba la lluvia, no había nada que disfrutara más que una caminata en una tarde cubierta por las gotas de una solemne briza. Le traía tantos recuerdos de buenos momentos y también le hacía recordarlo a él.

.

 _Una pequeña niña caminaba bajo la lluvia, en una ciudad fosca y tormentosa. Sus tristes ojos no podían apartar la vista del suelo. No se animaba a alzar el rostro, ¿Para que?. No había nadie que fuese. a apreciar esos melancólicos zafiros. Ella tan solo era un "Producto no deseado", como miles de veces se había percatado en casa. A pesar de sus escasos tres años, entendía mucho más allá de lo que los niños de su edad._

 _Gota a gota sentía como su vida se iba. Si porque esa pequeña niña sentía que estaba muriendo por dentro. Nadie absolutamente nadie la amaba, a nadie le importaba lo que le pasara. Si sus padres o su hermana no se preocupaban por ella. ¿Quien iba a hacerlo?. Dio vuelta en la esquina y observó a un par de hombres harapientos mirándole con curiosidad. Bajo la vista de nuevo, acababa de perder su lonche tras de que un perro la atacara. ¿Acaso ellos también lo harían?. Que importaba. Siguió caminando y ni siquiera sintió alivio de que no fuera perseguida._

 _La lluvia cesó y desvió su vista extrañada, parecía solo haber cesado a su alrededor. Alzó el rostro y observó un paraguas azul sobre su cabeza._

" _Me gusta tu moño" Escuchó que le decían y por fin noto a su pequeño caballero que le había cubierto de la lluvia. A pesar de que ya estaba empapada._

" _¿Que?" pregunto desconcertada._

" _Me gusta tu moño por que es rosa, como tus pants" Y con eso el niño se adentro al edificio. Helga lo siguió y sin darse cuenta cuando sus manos ya reposaban sobre el gélido vidrio. Por fin lo pudo observar bien. Era un niño de su misma edad. Pequeño en estatura, cabellera dorada y lacia. Ojos esmeraldas. Su rostro angelical demostraba todo lo que ella carecía, amor, paz, esperanza. Y entonces algo se movió dentro de ella. Un sentimiento que hasta poco conocía, si era justa. Probablemente eran más de uno. El primero era gratitud,_

 _La Helga de tres escasos años le agradecía ese pequeño e insignificante acto a ese niño cabeza de balón. Por tomarse unos segundos en ella, por notarla, por hacerle ver que no era sólo otro adorno en la sala junto al resto de los muebles. Por que le hizo sentir viva. Cosa que no había sentido nunca antes._

 _Y la otra un sentimiento que si bien era infantil, su subconsciente le decía que crecería, maduraría y junto con ella sus sentimientos hacia el._

 _._

 _._

 _"Me gusta tu moño"_

Apretó los labios con amargura. Hasta eso se había llevado. ¿Es que estaba destinada a sufrir por siempre su recuerdo?.

Sacudió aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza. Había prometido salir adelante. Si Phoebe o Gerald la vieran así seguramente estarían decepcionados de ella. Tenía que ser fuerte. Con una nueva decisión en su rostro se encamino de regreso a casa. Solamente faltaba una semana para que entrara a clases a su nueva escuela. No le importaba mucho que había perdido un año de clases gracias a los seis meses que se había tomado para viajar por europa con Olga. No podía negar que le había ayudado bastante, ese tiempo que duró conociendo diferentes lugares del mundo, le habían por lo menos despejado por algún tiempo. Llevaba ya 5 meses sin sufrir crisis de ansiedad y ya no veía a Arnold en cada joven rubio que pasara. Y aunque una parte de ella no quería olvidarlo, sabía que esto era lo mejor.

Observó el jardín que se extendía a un costado de ella. Le gustaba ir ahí a escribir, le relajaba y además había poca gente transitando por ese lugar. Llevaba tan solo un par de semanas en Londres y sabía que debía acostumbrarse a su nuevo hogar. Sus abuelos no eran malos, eran bastante amables y mucho más atentos que Bob o Miriam.

Su abuela Sandy siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, cada mañana le saludaba mientras la invitaba a desayunar con ella, el abuelo y la tía Sherly. Era un ambiente mucho más agradable que en casa y sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse fuera de contexto en esa foto. El abuelo era calmado nada que ver con el temperamento Pataki al que estaba acostumbrado. -Bueno sería porque es el padre de Miriam y no de Bob.- pensó. Además descubrió que amaba la lectura igual que ella y que tenía un enorme librero en su antigua oficina. El solía ser un abogado así que era una persona bastante culta. Incluso le había ofrecido usarla porque sabía bien que amaba escribir. A veces lo hacía cuando era un día muy frío o llovía demasiado para salir.

Observó su pequeña libreta rosa que se reposaba en sus piernas justo ahora. Ya no escribía poemas. No, ya no podía escribirlos. No le faltaba la inspiración para hacerlo, simplemente no lo deseaba. Era como su tributo al chico de melena dorada. No podía escribir sin él.

Aunque a veces recitaba frases a la luz de la luna, jamás podía plasmarlas. Apenas colocaba el lapicero sobre la hoja de papel y todo se volvía oscuro. No podía plasmar nada más que memorias dolorosas, que la llevaban al mismo círculo una y otra vez. Así había decidido que por el momento lo dejaría. Ahora solo escribía relatos cortos o novelas.

Dos gotas de agua, gruesas y frías cayeron sobre su pequeño cuaderno rosa. Forzandole a alzar el rostro hacía el nublado cielo. Estaba por comenzar a llover. Demonios... no traía paraguas. Se levantó apresuradamente, no quería contraer una neumonía -otra vez- por quedarse bajo la lluvia mucho tiempo. Se podía imaginar la voz de su mejor amiga maldiciendo en japonés por no tener cuidado con su salud. "Baka baka Helga" Se mofo en su mente de ella. Era demasiado adorable cuando hacía eso. Le recordaba a un chihuahua tratando de amenazar a un boxer. Se rió ante su propio comentario. Dios sí que la extrañaba.

Iba corriendo ya con tanta prisa que realmente no presto atención al dar vuelta en la esquina, cuando sintió que golpeaba fuertemente contra algo o -mejor dicho- contra alguien. No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar así que calló sin más remedio al suelo, sus nalgas sufriendo el peor estrago.

Quería girarse y reclamarle al extraño que había chocado contra ella, cuando sintió que se le había caído su cuaderno rosa y lo busco tentativamente con las manos.

"¿Buscabas esto?" escucho una voz masculina preguntar. Y al fin dirigió su mirada al extraño. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras la voz escapaba de su garganta.

Un hermoso y brillante color esmeralda la observaba, tan profundo como el océano, tan intenso como el fuego dentro de un volcan en erupsión. Podía ver el reflejo de ella misma a través de aquellas pupilas. Su mente perdiéndose completamente en aquellos ojos hipnóticos que la estaban transportando a otro lado.

Al pasado. A un pasado que ella debería dejar ir y ahí estaba nuevamente.

"Arnold" Murmuró sin apartar su vista del chico que estaba parado frente a ella, aun extendiendole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Pero ella estaba en trance.

"Ahm lo siento me llamo Brendan no Arnold" comentó el chico algo apenado. Sin saber realmente que hacer ya que la rubia no parecía darse cuenta de que la gente la observaba ni de que llevaba ya un par de minutos hincada en el suelo.

La voz del joven pareció hacerla reaccionar porque soltó un quejido, agudo y asesino. ¿Estas bien? quiso preguntar, pero al siguiente instante la rubia se estaba agarrando la cabeza con ambas manos, en un signo de desesperación. El se paralizó sin saber que hacer. Nunca había visto una reacción así de nadie.

¡Era Arnold! tenía que serlo. ¡Esos ojos no podían ser de nadie más!. Podría equivocarse con la forma de su cabeza, con su rostro, con su cabello, pero no podía estar errando con sus ojos. ¡Tenía que ser él!. Si solo él podía dirigirle esa inocente y preocupada mirada a un ser vil como ella.

¡Era él! Su destrozado corazón le dolía, el aire le faltaba. No podía haber error.

Entonces una vocecilla cruel le recordó. _ **Arnold esta muerto. El chico frente a ti ha dicho otro nombre. No es Arnold.**_

 _El ESTÁ MUERTO MUERTO MUERTO_

El chico parecía realmente preocupado, una mano trato de alcanzar su hombro pero la chica comenzó a negar con fuerza. Temblando un poco en el proceso. ¿Que estaba pasando? ¿La había lastimado tanto la caída? fue entonces cuando sus pensamientos fueron detenidos al notar que la chica se levantaba de golpe. "No." susurro con voz apagada para después señalarlo con lágrimas llenas de furia en sus ojos. Como si estuviera juzgando a un criminal."¡Tú estas muerto!, ¡No puedes estar vivo!, ¡Muerto, muerto!. Yo te vi . . ." _yo te vi morir_ quiso decir pero en vez de eso salió corriendo. Dejando a un perplejo rubio detrás. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y para cuando lo hizo la chica ya había desaparecido de su vista.

"¿Que diablos fue eso Brendan?" Pregunto una chica castaña que se acercaba desde atrás.

"¿Qué le hiciste para que te mate en palabras?" comentó entre divertida y admirada.

"Realmente no sé que paso" contesto sinceramente dirigiendole una mirada a lo que la rubia de ojos zafiros había dejado atrás.

"¿Un diario?"

"Helga G Pataki" Murmuró él sin realmente contestar la pregunta de su prima. "Es raro..." comentó en voz alta, sin realmente desearlo. Más para sí mismo que para la castaña que estaba a un lado de él.

"¿Que de todo? Que una chica chocará contigo y en vez de tratar de coquetear contigo, gritará como histérica y después gritara que tu no podías estar vivo porque estabas muerto" respondió divertida. "Sólo decía" Se defendió al notar la mirada de reproche del rubio.

"Siento como si la conociera"

"Pues Londres es un lugar enorme, puede ser. De todos modos ya vamonos Brendan está por llover y no pienso mojarme por tu culpa. ¿Entiendes?" Y se fue sin darle realmente tiempo de responder.

El simplemente se quedo observando a la lejanía, por donde la chica se había marchado. Una parte de él simplemente quería volverla a ver y la otra tenía miedo. Pero no sabía de qué.

* * *

.

Corrió y corrió y corrió por quien sabe cuanto tiempo hasta que sus pies se paralizaron del dolor y cayó al suelo.

Sollozos y jadeos saliendo de sus secos e irritados labios. Otra vez lo había visto, otra vez se rompía como un débil cristal.

* * *

.

Finalmente sería el inicio de clases, Helga estaba más que agradecida de ello. Entre más escuela mejor. Así mantendría ocupada su mente y se olvidaría de aquel dolor que la perseguía.

Un sabor amargo llegó a sus labios mientras recordaba su último desplome. Probablemente nunca volvería a ser una persona normal ni tener una estabilidad mental decente. Observó el itinerario que tenía en sus manos y observó las clases que tendría. La escuela a la que había entrado era una de las más prestigiosas de todo Londres. Aunque era una privada su calidad era de lo más exquisito.

Tal vez su padre pensaba que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por su hija _enferma_ que no podía dejar de soñar con un niño muerto. Y ahí recordó nuevamente aquel encuentro. Juraba que aquel rostro, aquellos mechones dorados y aquellos alegres ojos verdes eran de él. Y es que siempre que se imaginaba cómo habría sido si él hubiera llegado a esa edad, se le venía a la mente la imagen que acababa de ver.

Pero era imposible. Y ella lo sabía bien.

Esperaba hasta que el profesor la llamará, aunque parecía que sería un trabajo con poco difícil ya que no lograba callarlos. Escucho que alguien abogaba por silencio y entonces así fue. Por fin escuchó su nombre y se adentro.

"Chicos" Decía el profesor Smith mientras anotaba en la pizarra el nombre de Helga. "Ella es una compañera nueva que viene de intercambio desde Hillwood, Estados Unidos. Por favor ayudenle en lo que puedan" Algunos silbidos y aplausos sonaron en respuesta. Helga simplemente giró los ojos. No importa a donde fuera, siempre habían pubertos idiotas por todos lados.

"Buenos días. Mi nombre es Helga G Pataki. Tengo 17 años" y sin más trato de dirigirse a su lugar designado pero el profesor no parecía que fuera a dejarla ir así.

"Oh vamos señorita Pataki, debe de haber más que puedas decirnos de ti. Tus compañeros están emocionados de tener una nueva compañerita. Dinos qué hobbies tienes y que te motivó a mudarte a Londres" comento -demasiado- emocionado a la vez que movía ambas manos como animando a que el resto del grupo le ayudará a darle ánimos. Tal vez pensando que la chica era tímida. Pero no Helga no era timida -al menos no para esta clase de cosas.- Simplemente no tenía ánimos de presentarse. Para ella si no tenía que convivir con nadie mejor.

"Me gustan los deportes . . . tirar piedras en los ríos, tocar la guitarra "Pensó en decir que amaba escribir pero no había forma posible que les dijera eso a esos monos. _-Y estoy aquí por que mi mejor amigo murió por mi culpa-_ quiso declarar para que la dejaran en paz. Sabiendo el efecto que eso tenía en la gente cada vez que lo sacaba a flote. Pero lo re-consideró el escuchar la voz de Olga riñiendole. "Estoy aquí para tener nuevas experiencias en un país ajeno" Fue lo que salió de sus labios.

"Muy bien chicos ya escucharon. Espero sean amables . . . ¿Donde esta Hamillton?" Preguntó al fin al darse cuenta de la silla inhabitada al lado de Helga.

"¡Ah! Está en una junta del consejo estudiantil"

"Oh ya veo gracias Celi" y sin más comenzó la clase.

Helga pareció quedarse absorbida en el libro de historia que tenía en sus manos, mientras el profesor hablaba sobre la revolución industrial y sus enormes avances en todas las materias. Alrededor de veinte minutos después se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta, la clase se interrumpió unos minutos en lo que Hamilton se adentraba al salón. Pidió disculpas al profesor y se adelantó hasta su pupitre.

De pronto un grito la sacó de sus pensamientos y asustada dio un respingo hacia atrás."¡Eres tú!" Había gritado el rubio señalando a la chica. Helga por fin alzó el rostro para mirarlo y por segunda vez en el mes se quedó helada.

"¡Brendan que es esa actitud!" Le gritó el profesor mientras se acercaba a la rubia que se había quedado paralizada con los ojos abiertos como platos, mirando al joven que acababa de llegar. Hizo un intento por tocar su hombro y eso pareció traerla de regreso.

Helga observó al chico una vez más, por un momento había deseado correr, gritar y golpear al sujeto. Pero no podía hacer eso.

Ya no podía ser la niña asustadisa que reaccionaba como un conejo a punto de ser casado cada que tenía su recuerdo.

Su deber era regresar a ser ella la antigua Helga G Pataki. Por su familia, sus amigos, por ella misma y . . . Por Arnold.

"¿Señorita Pataki está todo en orden?" preguntó el profesor, su semblante mostrando obvia preocupación.

"Todo en orden profesor. Sólo me sorprendió"

"Perfecto. Hamilton regresa a tu asiento y sigamos con la clase" Se giró y continuó en la página 45. O algo así escucho ella.

"Lo siento." El rubio la miraba verdaderamente apenado. Helga le dio un escaneo rápido y siguió leyendo. "No era mi intención asustarte. Ni hoy ni la semana pasada" Y espero. Pero la respuesta no llegó hasta terminada la clase.

"¡Hey!" Le llamo antes de que saliera de clases y volvió a hablar a pesar de que ella le seguía dando la espalda. "De verdad lo siento". Realmente no esperaba respuesta, así que cuando escucho la voz femenina se quedó un poco aturdido.

"Esta bien. Fue mi culpa de cualquier forma, ahora si me disculpas Hamilton tengo clases que atender" Y sin más se fue. Dejando a un más confundido Brendan. ¿Podría ser que ella lo detestara?. ¡Pero si se acababan de conocer!. ¿Que pudo haberle hecho?.

¿Que había hecho en su vida pasada para que el destino jugara así con ella?.

De pronto se encontró reclamando a su yo de otra vida por los crímenes que obviamente había realizado para provocar que en esta vida a la sola edad de 17 años su vida fuera una mierda.

Ahí estaba ella tratando de olvidarse de todo de iniciar de nuevo y se encontraba con aquel sujeto de nuevo. Aquel que tenia el mismo color de cabello y la misma mirada de luz esmeralda y no solo se lo encontró era su compañero de salón.

Alguien debió lanzarse un hechizo. ¿Sería alguno de sus ex compañeros?, ¿ Alguien a quien había humillado en el pasado?. Estaba contenta de tener al menos 10 minutos para ella misma. Qué importaba si se encontraba escondida en uno de los baños de la escuela. No creía poder seguir aparentando como si no pasara nada sin antes tener un respiro.

Helga chica tienes que ser fuerte. Recuerda se los prometiste a todos.

Faltaban dos minutos si no se levantaba ahora llegaría tarde y eso no era algo que le convenía hacer en el primer día.

Clase de biología. Bien por lo menos seria de algo que si bien no era su fuerte, por lo menos lograba llamarle la atención.

Se adentro en el salón y tomó asiento en el primer lugar que encontró. Ya le dirían cuál sería su lugar en cuanto llegara el profesor.

"Hey" escucho que le murmuraban. No contesto.

"No tienes compañero de equipo, ¿Verdad?. Puedo serlo si lo gustas" ella siguió sin contestarle. "Oye estoy tratando de ser amable al menos podrías decir algo" El joven castaño había querido acercarse a ella al ver lo atractiva que era pero al notar su actitud comenzaba a fastidiarse. "Cómo gustes fenómeno" y se fue haciendo señas al resto dando a entender que estaba loca. A ella le pudo importar menos, ella estaba mejor sola.

"No les hagas caso, no son tan malos. Solo te ubicaste con el pie izquierdo" escucho de nuevo aquella voz y esta vez si reacciono girándose para ver a Ar-Brendan. Le sonreía de forma amable a la vez que se sentaba a un lado de ella, acomodando sus útiles. ¿Acaso estaba pensando sentarse con ella?...bueno ya estaba sentado pero ¿Pensaba ser su compañero de equipo?. Su corazón dio un salto y tragó saliva. Estaba por enviarlo lejos cuando el profesor entró y comenzó la clase.

"Entonces vienes de Hillwood. ¿Cómo es?" preguntó realmente interesado. Ella no se atrevía a verlo. ¿que diablos pasaba con ella? ¿iba a seguir actuando como una maldita debilucha?. Eso le dio valor y alzó el rostro, altiva, orgullosa y con cara de pocos amigos.

"Si quieres saber ve y averigua por tu propia cuenta. No me interesa hablar de ello". Brendan abrió los ojos asombrado. Con lo dócil que parecía no esperaba que reaccionara de esa forma. Pero sin sentirse vencido decidió que insistirá después, no sabía porque pero sentía que tenía que hacer algo por ella.

Tal vez la memoria de la chica llorosa bajo la lluvia y huyendo le tenía de esa forma. Sintiendo que debía acercarse a ella y . . . Protegerla. ¿De que exactamente?. El no estaba seguro.

Ella se levantó apenas la práctica terminó y el timbre anunció la civilización de la clase.

Pero el era demasiado perseverante y se adelantó deteniendo su mano en la puerta "No tienes que empujar a todos lejos de ti. Prometo que si nos llegas a conocer veras que somos agradables" y con eso abrió la puerta para darle paso. Ella le lanzó una mirada afilada y salio, nuevamente sin decir palabra alguna.

* * *

 **Minutos antes del almuerzo . . .**

El día continuó mucho más tranquilo y normal. Después de la última pseudo conversación con el sujeto la había dejado tranquila. Probablemente habría entendido que ella lo quería lejos.

La hora del almuerzo llegó, ella como siempre no tenía hambre. -Curioso cuando vivía con Morían siempre renegaba que no había comida decente nunca y ahora que prácticamente podía comer lo que sea. El apetito parecía abandonarla.

Tenía planeado ir hacia la única banca sola que sé escondía al fondo, casi al lado de los botes de basura. Cuando sintió que una mano se cerraba en su brazo y la jalaba hasta encontrarse en una mesa llena de rostros desconocidos.

Helga miro con molestia a la chica que la había forzado, pero ella no parecía ni enterada.

"Chicos esta es Helga, Helga ellos son Sam, Mickey, Rosaline" canturreo dejándose caer sobre la silla y forzando a la rubia hacer lo mismo.

"Hey!" saludaron todos casi a tono.

"Lo siento pero no se quien eres" comento sin la menor culpa a la chica castaña.

"Pero si me presente en clase. soy Celi ¿Recuerdas?" No, no lo recordaba. Ni siquiera recordaba que alguien se hubiera presentado en primer lugar. "Bueno, bueno. no importa. Ellos son del mismo grado que nosotras, aunque están en clases diferentes. Excepto tal vez por Sam el va en un grado más abajo." oh diablos como hablaba. _Se amable Helga, se amable._ La voz Phoebe resonaba en su mente.

"Lo siento pero no estoy interesada en-

No le dejaron continuar porque comenzaron a planear qué harían por la tarde. Quiso volver a hablar cuando él se unió al grupo. Seguido de otro chico.

Lucía como todo un príncipe encantador, su cabellera ligeramente peinada hacia atrás con un largo suficiente para llegarle más abajo del lóbulo de la oreja, el flequillo ligeramente ladeado. Su sonrisa deslumbrante y aquellos ojos, aquellos malditos ojos esmeralda que brillaban llenos de vida. Su sonrisa sin embargo se esfumó al verla para casi de inmediato volver a aparecer.

"Helga qué gusto ver que te has unido a nosotros." comentó y sin preguntar tomando asiento al lado de ella.

Ella sin embargo se paró de golpe y sin responder preguntas se alejó. Dejando a todos con una cara de sorpresa y desconcierto.

"De acuerdo. Pensé que estaba sobreactuando al creer que te odiaba" ese fue Mickey señalando a Brendan. "Pero ahora puedo asegurarlo. Ella realmente te odia" declaró.

Con esa declaración solamente le hizo sentirse más frustrado. ¡Acababa de conocerla! Que podría haber hecho en tampoco tiempo para que lo detestaba de de forma. Pero él iba a dar con el problema y resolverlo. Hizo el ademán de levantarse pero fue detenido por un agarre en su antebrazo.

"Pero-

Celi negó con seriedad. -"Creo que necesita tiempo para adaptarse. Déjala por ahora." el bufo con frustración pero de igual forma acató el consejo de su prima.

* * *

.

 **Londres, Inglaterra**.

Y sin embargo pasaron varios días y ella parecía acostumbrarse al ambiente y a todo menos a el. Ella aceptaba comer con ellos pero si por error el le dirigía la palabra, ella se levantaba y se iba. "Al menos ya pone excusas" había exclamando con gracia Mickey.

Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos en un acto de frustración. Celi aun no le dejaba encararla directamente y a este paso ella nunca le dirigiría la palabra.

No sé sentía con hambre y definitivamente no se sentía con ganas de ser despreciado y odiado sin razón aparente. Así que decidió escabullirse a su único escondite. Un salón abandonado al final de la preparatoria. Nadie iba para esos lugares por los mitos y leyendas tontos que los rodeaban.

Se adentro silencioso hasta llegar a la puerta de madera. Pero cuando se disponía a abrir escucho una dulce y melancólica voz cantar.

"Aún si el tiempo pasa lento, sigo apreciando tu sonrisa. Recuerda bien mi nombre porque es lo único que quedará de mí en el tiempo " Helga cantaba al ritmo de la música, observando el pequeño jardín que se extendía al frente y dándole la espalda a la puerta, demasiado concentrada en la melodía para darse cuenta que ya no estaba sola.

"Si algún día nos vemos de nuevo, sigue de paso. Permíteme olvidarte " Estaba sorprendido no únicamente por lo bien que cantaba, pero por el rostro tan tranquilo que tenía a pesar de la letra de la canción y porque era la primera vez que veía ese semblante en ella. En la escuela siempre la había visto con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Ahora que la veía mejor sin el estrés de ser evitado como un enfermo con sarna en la era media pudo notar lo hermosa que era.

Era delgada pero no mucho, más bien podría decirse que era atlética su cintura estilizada para terminar en caderas anchas, sus brazos no demasiado delgados y hasta un poco marcados. Probablemente hacia pesas y box. Su larga y sedosa cabellera dorada se dejaba caer juguetona por sobre sus hombros. Era como un río dorado que se desbordaba con gracia.

Pero lo que más lo dejó anonadado fue sus ojos. Aquellos melancólicos zafiros que reclamaban por ser liberados de aquella prisión de amargura.

No entendía qué era ese sentimiento que crecía en su pecho. Sin explicación alguna se sentía triste y culpable, cómo si él fuera la causa de aquella melancolía. Se quedó ahí quieto escuchado cada palabra y entonación.

Su lado terco se presentó en él por unos segundos. No le importaba si ella lo odiaba, si detestaba con todo su ser por cualquiera que fuera la razón, acomode lugar iba a lograr acercarse a ella. Iba a lograr romper ese muro que ella había formado. Y . . .

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Pense en terminar el capitulo y dividirlo en dos. Pero no quise xD. Espero les este gustando. Si es así porfavor un review?. GRACIAS a Cono y al Guest que dejaron review en el capitulo pasado. Espero les guste :)


	3. Excursión

_**Notas de autor:** _ ¿Que puedo decir? Estuve ocupada preparándome para un examen. En fin, de verdad he querido avanzar mi fanfic de GxH pero no me ha salido inspiración y como me gusta mucho. No quise apresurarme. Espero que les guste este capitulo. A partir de ahora empieza la verdadera historia.

Gracias niñas por sus reviews.

Cono. ;) Sip tiene cabeza de balón. Esta historia será bastante complicada. Aunque parece algo, no es exactamente así. Hay un plot twisted en mi historia. Espero la disfrutes.

Ema Liz. Son muy parecidos, pero no te dejes llevar por eso ;)

Seneritymoon mil gracias! Aqui esta. Perdón por tardar. Pronto actualizare mis otros tics.

* * *

Nuevamente la lluvia hacía de las suyas cayendo a cuentagotas, cantando en un tintineo sobre el frío vidrio de la ventana por la que Helga observaba la tormenta pasar. Era más que nada extraño ver cómo un mismo escenario en otro tiempo podía ser tan diferente y el ver como un cambio de aires en verdad le ayudaba. Aunque fuera un poco.

"Estrés postraumático", "Distimia" con episodios de depresión mayor, aún esperaba que vinieran con el resultado de esquizofrenia, pensó sarcásticamente, pero no, hasta ahora esos eran los diagnósticos que le habían dado. Tomaba varios medicamentos, pero que van a saber unas pastillas de lo que es perder a alguien. Habían cosas que ni los mejores medicamentos podían curar.

Bajo la vista para ver el pequeño frasco en sus manos. A pesar de que ayudaban, no hacían que el dolor se fuera. Eso solo podía hacerlo ella.

Y la única forma de lograrlo era aceptando la realidad.

* * *

"Tomale una foto, te durará más" Le murmuró Celi con gracia a su rubio primo, quien no paraba de mirar a Helga desde el fondo de la biblioteca. Celi era todo menos tonta y podía ver como su rubio primo se sentía más que atraído a ella. Tal vez era por el hecho de que era un caballero, que odiaba ver a una damisela en peligro. Sin importar que dicha damisela parecía detestarle y que pareciera todo menos eso.

Aunque si bien los últimos días parecía más tranquila y lo trataba menos cortante. Aun le evitaba sin ser lo más mínimo sutil al respecto. Brendan no respondió nada. "Sé que estás en tu momento de nerd, pero quería decirte que haremos aquello este fin de semana" El rubio al fin desvió su vista de su objetivo para ver a la castaña.

"¿Ya convenciste al resto?, vaya no esperaba que lo hicieras tan pronto."

"Ya sabes como soy. Deberías confiar más en mi Brendi" Le contestó victoriosa. Brendan iba a replicar el sobrenombre cuando por el rabillo del ojo, observó que la rubia se levantaba con intenciones de irse. "Si quieres invitarla es el momento. Después de todo ya ha dejado de evitarte como la plaga, probablemente será más fácil que te acerques a ella ahora"

"¿Que te hace pensar que quiero invitarla?"

"Brendan no nací ayer, y a diferencia de ti yo si veo lo que está en frente de mi" Celi tenía esa sonrisa ególatra que tanto conocía, estaba más que segura de cuáles eran sus intenciones, aunque no era de extrañarse ya que se conocían de años atrás. Brendan suspiró, si bien era cierto que hacía unos días que la rubia había dejado de evitarlo y se notaba que intentaba ser más civilizada con él. Simplemente no podía sacarse esa espinita de que había algo mucho más profundo de lo que se podía ver en la superficie del agua.

Así que ignorando la mirada de "Sabía que estaba en lo correcto" que le dirigía Celi, se levantó y caminó decidido hasta Helga, quien ya estaba en la puerta a punto de salir.

* * *

Para ser honesta cuando Phoebe le había dicho que estaba siendo una cobarde y actuando como una niña cuando se decidió a contarle sobre lo que habia estado pasando, casi se impresiono de que le animará a dejar de huir y encarará al sujeto que tanto se parecía a Arnold. Casi había esperado que le dijera que lo evitara, pero debió de saber que su amiga no pensaba que ese tipo de cosas fueran la solución.

Y tenía que agradecérselo, si, por mucho que odiara admitirlo, desde que había dejado de huirle, sentía un peso menos sobre ella. ¿Sería la culpa de ver como el chico de ojos alegres se amargaba cada vez que lo despreciaba?, porque sí, Helga podía darse cuenta de ello.

Después de todo era otro santurrón que seguramente le gustaba meterse en problemas ajenos. Y trataba de ayudar a cuan samaritano se pasará frente a él.

Con ello también se daba cuenta que el acoso era menor, y ya no recibía miradas de desagrado por parte de algunos compañeros al despreciar al chico más popular de toda la escuela, solo por que estaba siendo amable.

De cualquier forma, por primera vez en años. Podía sentirse un poco más tranquila, menos a la defensiva. Ya no se tensaba tanto cuando lo sentía sentarse al lado de ella en la clase de biología, o cuando tenían que hacer algún trabajo juntos. Ni cuando se lo encontraba en el cuarto de servicio a donde acudia a refugiarse para estar sola. Era más que obvio que evitarlo era peor que enfrentarlo cara a cara. Aunque a veces al mirarlo, no podía evitar volver al pasado.

Y es que era imposible, eran tan parecidos en todos los sentidos, desde la forma de su cabeza hasta el color de sus ojos. Su personalidad alegre y optimista, siempre llena de empatía y carisma. Algunas veces al verlo sonreír podía sentir un viejo impulso de …. Querer golpearlo. A veces incluso…

Nego con fuerza. No podía volver a pensar a así. Pero…

Bajo la vista a sus manos, a pesar de los años aún podía recordar aquella sensación quemante, Arnold había tomado sus manos entre las de él para darle calor cuando se encontraban escondidos tras de aquella cascada. Una sonrisa se asomo en su rostro, por el dolor y la tristeza había olvidado o más bien, se había forzado a no recordar aquellos momentos.

Fue ahí que se había percatado de la herida en el brazo de Arnold y ella misma la había atendido, y cubierto con su moño rosa. Dejó escapar un suspiro, siete años era suficiente. Lo sabía, pero la culpa era tan difícil de olvidar como la sensación de sus yemas rozando con desesperación en el fallido intento de salvarlo.

Entonces sintió una extraña calidez posarse en sus manos y alzó el rostro desconcertada, solo para encontrarse con un par de esmeraldas clavadas sobre ella, mirándola con preocupación. Brendan sosteniendo su muñeca con ambas manos, analizandola con cuidado, admirando cada trazo como si con ello pudiera entender y leer la compleja personalidad que tenía. Un pequeño calor se encendió en su interior. Como una vela en una oscuridad absoluta.

La pequeña llama acababa de encenderse.

"¿Te lastimaste?" preguntó Brendan al fin. Helga desvió la mirada y retiró su mano bruscamente.

"Estoy bien" Contestó secamente. Se había dejado llevar por un momento de debilidad."¿Que haces aqui?"

"Te seguí" Helga se hubiese asombrado si no fuera porque no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Siendo acosada por un rubio con cabeza de balón, vaya ironías que da la vida.

"¿Necesitabas algo de mi?" El rubio asintió sonriente y sentándose a un lado de ella. Tomo su mochila y de ella sacó una hoja, la cual le extendió con una sonrisa.

Era un panfleto viejo de un parque de diversiones, que quedaba a las afueras de una pequeña ciudad a unos kilometros fuera de Londres.

"Pensamos ir de excursión en unas semanas. Los chicos y yo, por si gustas ir. Será divertido. Es un parque de diversiones que se encuentra abandonado. Esta a un par de horas de aqui y nos iremos en el auto de Ronnie. Ya sabes el chico pelirrojo que habla hasta por los codos."

"Jaa, me sorprendes. Por lo santurrón que eres no pensé que te gustaran este tipo de cosas." Helga sonrió un poco al ver las mejillas coloradas, seguramente avergonzado y tal vez un poco indignado. Pero el chico prefirió ignorar el comentario burlón y continuo hablando.

"Celi ama hacer este tipo de cosas". Contesto. "La invitación está abierta"

"¿Porque haces esto?" pregunto sin poder evitar el tono de reproche, y evitando su mirada. "No tienes porque invitarme". No necesitaba decir a qué se refería, aunque no lo habían hablado. Estaba segura de que la recordaba como la chica que lloraba bajo la lluvia, devastada y patética. La sola idea de saber que la había visto de esa forma la enfermaba. Quería cambiar eso, dejar la tonta excusa de ser humano que vive en un pasado al que no puede regresar. "No necesito tu lastima."

"No es lastima, de verdad me gustaría que vinieras si así lo quieres. Creo que será divertido. Piénsalo" la rubia no respondió y Brendan tomo eso como una señal.

Helga bufo "Realmente odio a las personas como tu. ¿Que de bueno tiene ser amable?,. ¿Que de bueno tiene que te esfuerces tanto?"

"Alguien tiene que hacerlo" soltó él con simpleza dejando a Helga helada. "Tengo que buscar a Celi, si cambias de opinión avísanos" comento sin darse cuenta del cambio de actitud.

La rubia observo la figura rubia con cabeza de balón alejarse lentamente de ella, y sin poder evitar una sonrisa se reflejó en sus labios. Era un poco extraño tener esa sensación que hacía mucho había perdido. Pero de alguna forma la extrañaba. "Cabeza de balón".

"¿Dijiste algo?" el rubio se giró al escuchar un leve murmullo, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

* * *

Ella realmente no pensaba acudir, no quería acercarse a ellos o a nadie. Y no le veía sentido a esa excursión, ¿Que trataban de probar o de encontrar?, Helga ya había visto todo, literalmente todo lo que podía causar en un adolescente curiosidad. Dejando de lado la parte sexual claro. A los diez años había sido una espía y salvado un vecindario, manejado un camión sin control junto a sus dos compañeros de clases. Saltado una rampa. Múltiples misiones de rescate fallidas por sus tesoros que podían delatar su secreto más grande.

Eso sin contar San Lorenzo. En la jungla había peleado con jabalíes salvajes, había luchado cuerpo a cuerpo con piratas, había saltado de lianas, viajado por los rápidos cuando él quedó atrapado en el bote y había acudido a su rescate. Se habían escondido detrás de aquella cascada.

Pero nuevamente ahí estaba con los brazos cruzados, observando como el resto de los chicos terminaban de empacar lo que creían necesario. Helga llevaba por su parte lo esencial.

No era de extrañarse ver lo sorprendidos que se encontraron el resto de los chicos al verla parada con una mochila sobre sus hombros, inclinada sobre su cadera derecha y observándolos desafiante. Y por un momento, tan solo por un momento logro sentir a la vieja Helga. La Helga G Pataki fuerte, irrompible, y sólo por ese instante podía olvidarse de todo.

"¡Viniste!" Brendan se acercó a ella con una sonrisa boba en el rostro. Helga no dijo nada pero se dejó guiar por el.

Era bastante obvio que solo eran adolescentes comunes, cuya aventura más grande había sido, saltarse una clase en la preparatoria para irse a ver películas. Todos se encontraban nerviosos y asustados mientras se adentraban en el denso bosque.

Habían dejado el coche unos kilómetros atrás, por supuesto el camino al parque estaba cerrado y no había paso más que a pie. Cosa que algunos se quejaron, Helga rodó los ojos. ¿Que esperaban de un lugar así?.¿Un tour guiado?.

"Hemos llegado" Comentó Celi corriendo hacía lo que parecía la entrada del lugar. Seguida por el resto de los chicos.

Helga admiro el lugar frente a ella, debía admitir que el lugar era simplemente de en sueño, solo que en vez de ser de un sueño rosa y empalagoso, era de ese tipo de sueños horribles que te dejan semanas sin poder descansar bien. Tenía una apariencia entre siniestra, misteriosa y llena de historias sin contar. El cielo nublado y oscuro ayudaba a la ambientación del lugar tan perfectamente, como si formara parte de una escenografía de Hollywood.

No solo el lugar parecía asesino, pero también sonaba como tal. Y es que la falta de sonidos en el lugar le daba una esencia inquietante, como en las películas de terror, las buenas. No como la película de anna bell o demás chorradas, no, más bien como una buena película clásica. Como el resplandor ...

No ayudaba nada el hecho de que no logrará apreciar ningún animal salvaje en la cercanía.

La maquinaria abandonada de la montaña rusa al fondo casi parecía dibujar una sonrisa macabra. Como si ellos estuvieran cayendo en una trampa orquestada por el más vil de los monstruos de silent hill. Sus pasos lentos pero seguros, comenzaron a hacerse más torpes.

El clima comenzaba a parecerle cada vez más helado, como si al solo entrar al lugar. Los hubiera transportado a otra dimensión, con un clima casi gelido. Se llevó ambos brazos al pecho para guardar calor. Podía escuchar al fondo a Celi y a otro chico hablar sobre lo impresionante e imponente que parecía la montaña rusa. Casi como si se estuviera burlando de ellos.

La rubia desvió su mirada y se encontró con una figura que la dejo tiesa.

"La jungla" Escucho que Brendan a su lado decía mientras ella apreciaba el juego temático de la misma. Un gran teatro se abría frente a ellos, pintado de animales salvajes desfigurados y cuerpos ensangrentados y mutilados. Casi le parecía increíble que tal escenografía estuviera a la intemperie donde no sólo lo verían adultos, sino también niños. Es decir no parecía algo muy inteligente para mostrar a todas las edades.

Le dio un segundo vistazo para apreciarlo mejor. El hocico de un gorila siendo la entrada principal, los ojos increíblemente vivos de los jaguares como si la estuvieran observando con furia, vigilando cada movimiento antes de atacarla. Su mano sin querer se dirigió a la niña rubia dibujada en ella. El rostro de la niña era de el más escandaloso terror, como si observará al más horrible de todos los monstruos.

Siguió la mirada de la niña y por segunda vez en el día se quedó tiesa, el aire se le escapó de los pulmones y podría jurar que sentía desvanecerse. Lo que la niña miraba con tanto terror, no era a un monstruo enorme con un hocico afilado, ni un león de ojos fieros. No, la niña observaba con histeria a un cazador. Ni siquiera era tan grande e imponente, llevaba un traje oscuro con un parche en el ojo izquierdo y su espada desenvainada hacia ella.

"¿Pasa algo?" La voz amable y tranquila de Brendan le hizo regresar a la realidad. Regreso su mirada para verlo, sus ojos verdes resplandeciendo ante aquella oscuridad. Llenos de vida, de esperanza. Por fin pudo calmarse y mirar nuevamente la pintura. Estaba por responder cuando ambos escucharon un chillido agudo y lleno de horror. Ambos se giraron a ver y sin decir nada salieron corriendo hacia el lugar de donde había sonado aquello.

Para el susto de ambos Ronnie colgaba de la montaña rusa, apenas sostenido por ambas manos de uno de los barrotes medio podridos y oxidados del camino, casi 10 metros de alto. Un piso arriba estaba Celi observando a su amigo que había caído sin remedio y apenas logrado salvarse por los pelos. Aunque aún con su vida literalmente colgando.

"¡Ayudenme!, ¡Porfavor!" el chico pelirrojo lloriqueaba mientras sus piernas se movían de terror. Era una escena horrible de ver, "No quiero morir!, ¡Celi!" El resto de los chicos no se movían. Estaban paralizados del horror.

Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, Helga corrió con rapidez hacia una de las vigas y comenzó a escalar, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de los demás. Si seguramente eral a forma más peligrosa para subir, pero era la más rápida. Si no lo hacía de esa forma… no llegaria a Ronnie. Lo sabía muy bien. Por el rabillo del ojo alcanzo a ver que Brendan también intentaba trepar pero por el camino y sujetándose con fuerza.

Estupido doble del cabeza de balón que no podía quedarse en su lugar cuando debía.

El pelirrojo seguía lloriqueando y pataleando. "Si te sigues moviendo de esa forma caeras idiota. Quédate quieto, ya voy por ti" Le grito estando a unos metros de él. Pero en vez de quedar a su nivel, subió un poco más, casi llegando a donde estaba Celi. Se aseguro de que el piso de ese nivel fuera seguro y se paro en el para terminar de sacar de su mochila una cuerda. La cual ató a una de las vigas que estaban a un lado. Helga la pateó varias veces, nuevamente sin importarle los chillidos del adolescente que estaba casi a sus pies. Cuando se aseguro de que estaba lo suficientemente firme. Dió un salto como si estuviera escalando. Con una segunda cuerda atada a la misma viga sostenida en su mano.

Los dedos de Ronnie comenzaban a rendirse, no quería morir. Era tan sólo un chico de 17 años, no tenía nada de vivir. ¿Porque había tenido que ser tan estúpido y aceptar subir a la obviamente inestable montaña rusa?. Su garganta le dolía de tanto gritar, y su cuerpo cada vez se sentía más profundo en el vacío.

"Todo está bien" Escucho una voz dulce y amable decirle de cerca. Y al abrir los ojos se encontró con un par de zafiros.

Y justo cuando sentía que caía y su cuerpo al final perdía, sintió el agarre de un par de brazos. Alzó el rostro y de un lado tenía a Helga sujetándolo y del otro lado a Brendan sujetándolo desde la chaqueta. Pronto estaba nuevamente arriba, y entonces se percató de que su cintura estaba rodeada de una cuerda.

"¿En qué momento…" quiso preguntar, pero la rubia lo corto con rapidez.

"Eso lo dejaremos para después, bajemos de esta cosa antes de que termine de despedazarse con nosotros en ella"

* * *

Brendan estaba furioso, como nunca pensó que lo estaría. Cuando quedaron en hacer esta excursión Celi y los demás habían prometido no adentrarse en lugares que parecieran demasiado inseguros. Y habían faltado a la promesa. Ronnie casi muere, Celi había tenido una crisis de panico que lo obligó a cargarla en la espalda, y Helga que se había arriesgado por el par, también pudo haber muerto en ese accidente.

Todos regresaron cabizbajos, avergonzados, asustados y sin nada que decir. La excursión se había acabado casi a nada de empezar. Era tan mediocre.

Celi suspiro avergonzada, no era así cómo esperaba que fueran las cosas. Se avergonzaba de ella misma en ese momento. Observó a su primo que estaba a un lado de ella mirando fuera de la ventana, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. No necesitaba ser una genio para saber que estaba furioso con ella. Y que probablemente le tomaría un tiempo hacer que la perdonara.

"Lo siento Brendan…se que tienes razones para estar molesto. No fue mi intención que esto llegara a tanto" murmuró mientras tomaba de su manga. Brendan apenas sintió el jaloncillo. "Podrías al menos mirarme mientras me disculpo" susurro desanimada. El rubio desvió su vista a ella. Estaba enojado, debía de estarlo. Pero sorpresivamente había algo en su mente que era más fuerte que el enojo….

Cuando había ayudado a subir a Ronnie, Helga había sido la primera en lograr sostener al chico. Después de asegurarse para no caer con él y de colocarle una cuerda por la cintura.

Justo cuando se encontraba a unos pasos de Ronnie, miró hacia abajo. Hacia el abismo que se cernía a sus pies. Por un momento sintió que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones y que su corazón se había detenido.

Podría haber culpado a la altitud, o tal vez el miedo a caer. Pero no, Brendan sentía que no era eso. No, algo dentro de el despertó. Como si su cuerpo estuviera recordando algo. Tal vez una mala pesadilla.

Le dolía el respirar y sentía entumecido todo su cuerpo, desde la punta de los dedos hasta la nariz. No tenía idea que estaba pasando con el. Pero un grito de auxilio lo regresó de vuelta y frente a el Ronnie se daba por vencido.

Justo en ese momento había llegado Helga. Seguido de ella tomó del otro brazo, logrando mantener su agarre.

Escuchó nuevamente la voz preocupada de Celi. Regresando al presente.

"Celi" su voz sonando mas seria de lo que él deseaba, la chica en cuestión le miró angustiada. "Recordé algo"

"¿Que?"

"Tuve un vago recuerdo. Estuve atrapado en una montaña rusa como esa" Celi lo miró incrédula. Una leve sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

"Eso es genial… aunque … ¿Porque recordaste eso justo ahora? Después de tantos años. No tiene sentido". El chico simplemente se encogió de hombros. ¿Que podía agregar el?. A un pasado que había sido borrado por completo de su mente.

Dos horas después Brendan se encontraba al fin en casa. Simplemente ese día no podía sacarse de la cabeza todo lo que había pasado, desde el riesgo de casi perder a un amigo por una estupidez, hasta lo increíble que había sido la actuación de Helga frente a todo el asunto. Y por supuesto a lo que había comentado con Celi.

Sin pensar mucho y después de saludar a sus padres, subió inmediatamente a su habitación. Con decisión se acerco al escritorio y abrió el primer cajón, sacó de ahí una caja de madera. Fue directo a su cama donde se dejó caer, tras unos segundos de duda.

Abrió la caja y con inseguridad tomo lo que estaba dentro. Lo apreció con mucho cuidado, sintiendo la textura del objeto con el roce de sus dedos. Hacía tanto tiempo que había pensado en tirarlo, después de todo ni siquiera recordaba de donde lo había conseguido. Pero de alguna forma cada vez que lo intentaba, algo en su interior le gritaba que no lo hiciera. Que se aferrará a él. Justo como ahora lo estaba haciendo contra su pecho. ¿Algún día encontraría a la dueña de aquel objeto?. Si era así, podría entonces recordar lo que había pasado y como lo había conseguido?. Suspiro con melancolía. Esperaba que si.

Sonrió para sí mismo, al menos hoy había tenido un fugaz recuerdo. Era algo. Bajo la vista nuevamente y miró el objeto una vez más.

Esperaba algún día poder revelar el misterio detras de aquel listón rosa que tenía desde niño. Y no sabía por que … pero sentía que esta vez estaba más cerca de hacerlo.

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo. Nos leemos a la proxima.**

:D *Huye* xD


End file.
